


Visits 6 - Cold Hands and Warm Hearts

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 1st Series - Visits [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger breeds angst after SG-2 needs rescuing, and Daniel brings up the subject of a relationship with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits 6 - Cold Hands and Warm Hearts

*** EDITING CHANGE *** Visits has been revised.  You can find the updated revision for this chapter at my website [here](http://www.joysgate.com/visits-6/).

 

Having just finished a shower and a post-mission check-up, Daniel sat down behind his desk with a heavy sigh and looked at the calendar on the wall. It had been two months since Jason had been shot and they'd been so busy ever since that they'd hardly had any time to spend together. Whenever SG-2 was on base, SG-1 was on a mission, and vice-versa, and Jason was getting ready to head back out again. When would they catch a break? The only time they'd had were short moments, ones where Jason would catch him in his office and give him a few long kisses. Daniel's office had become the quickie refuge and he was beginning to resent it. Not that he minded the intimate moments, but they were _all_ they had. They had to figure out something or their relationship would end up being nothing more than Friends-with-Benefits.

He looked at his watch, figuring Jason's briefing should be over soon. It was 10 a.m. and they were due to head out at 11:30. Maybe they could steal a longer moment, providing Jason had the time to spare. He knew Jason would stop by and he hoped it would be without being in a rush. With another sigh, Daniel loaded the program he used to write up his mission reports, but before he could start on it, a muscle twinge had him reaching with his right hand to massage his left shoulder. There was a serious knot there. He sighed again and closed his eyes as he kneaded the spot with his fingertips. He was so very tired, body and spirit, and sat back in his chair, wishing he could just grab Jason and go home for a few days.

Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders, massaging him, and he looked up to find Jason smiling down at him. He was already in his field gear and Daniel's heart sank. "I was just thinking about you."

"Same here.

Daniel glanced at the open door and pushed out of his chair to close it, but Jason stalled him with a hand on his arm. "I gotta go," he said, then pushed Daniel against the bookcase behind the desk, well out of sight of the open door, and kissed him firmly, twice. "Mission time's been changed because SG-3 has some refugees they're moving."

He started to head for the door but Daniel grabbed him and pulled him back, kissing him again, adding tongue.

Jason growled in that sexy way Daniel liked and whispered, "I'd love to fuck you right here."

Daniel agreed. "I love you. Don't get killed."

Jason smiled broadly and pulled away, again going for the door. "Love you back, and I definitely won't. We get three days off when we're finished here."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "So do we."

Jason winked at him and left with a happy thump against the door frame. Daniel watched him move down the hall, greeting his teammates. With another sigh, this one laced with happy anticipation, he sat back down at his desk.

 

**. . .**

 

Daniel scratched at his cheek and glanced at the clock. It was just after 4 p.m. Absently telling himself he should have shaved after the mission, he paused the camera footage displaying on the computer and backed it up a few frames. There was a blur among the glyphs found etched in an old rock formation discovered on P2F-559 and it was probably just a passing insect but he needed to make sure. Rewinding and going forward frame by frame, he was on his third pass when a knock at the door interrupted him. He looked up and grinned hello. It was Jack. "What's up?"

"Hey, Daniel," Jack greeted, clearing his throat after. His expression gave nothing away but Daniel was used to the man's body language and he was definitely tense. That meant the news wasn't good.

"What's wrong?"

Jack didn't like this, coming to Daniel with bad news. He knew it would happen sooner or later. When you got involved with someone in the business they were in, the risk was high. He'd never say that to Daniel because his friend understood the risks, but it still grated that he to be the one to come tell him. "SG-2 is in trouble."

Daniel stood up quickly, knocking his wheeled chair back into the bookcase. Eyes bright with fear, he asked, "Is he dead?"

Jack immediately held up a hand and shook his head. "No." And before Daniel could ask anything else, he kept his hand up while he explained. "They went to a Goa'uld-occupied world to smuggle out a Tok'ra spy and it appears they've been cut off from the gate or captured."

Daniel grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "When do we go?"

"As soon as Jacob gets here."

"Then let's get geared up," Daniel said as he hurried out the door.

Jack sighed and followed him, wishing he could have done anything to have spared Daniel the grief. He tried not to think about what else could happen, knowing it would show on his face, but it didn't really matter. He knew Daniel was thinking it for him.

 

**. . .**

 

Daniel walked into the control room, adjusting the black bandana he'd tied around his head. He did a double-take when he caught Jack watching. "What?" he asked, puzzled.

Jack was going to say the color looked good on him, better than the others, but instead gave a nod and said with a smirk, "Matches your outfit."

Daniel rolled his eyes and sat down at the control console next to Sam. "When's your dad going to get here?" he asked, but before Sam could answer, a chevron lit up and the gate began to spin.

"Offworld activation," Sergeant Davis announced.

"Let's go," Hammond said and SG-1 followed him down to the gateroom.

By the time they got there, the last chevron had locked and the wormhole opened, sending out the brilliant blue splash. Jacob Carter appeared through the event horizon soon after, carrying a leather bag. The gate shut down and the iris closed by the time Jacob reached the bottom of the ramp.

"Hello, George," he said, clasping the General's hand.

"Jacob. Sorry to meet under these circumstances."

Jacob gave him a grim smile. "I'd been planning to stop by anyway. Hey, Sam," he said, turning to her and giving her a hug. Nodding to Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c, and glancing at the other SG teams gathering behind them, he said, "I brought some toys with me," and handed the bag to Teal'c for inspection.

"What's that?" Hammond asked.

"Recon camera, Tok'ra style," he answered as Teal'c pulled out a flat electronic pad.

"A modified lo'cume," Teal'c stated, impressed.

"Isn't that vo'cume?" Jack asked.

"No, a vo'cume is a transmitting device," Teal'c said. "This is a receiving device."

"From the words, 'vo' and 'lo,'" Daniel started to explain, "meaning--"

"That's okay, Daniel, I got it," Jack said quietly, making sure his expression communicated that he meant no disrespect.

Jacob took another electronic pad Teal'c handed him and grinned at Hammond. "I brought this so that you don't lose a UAV or MALP. I know how the Pentagon is. Unless they're using it, they don't want to pay for it. And lo'cumes are extremely durable and can withstand a staff blast. A zat gun will short them out but they'll still be salvageable."

Hammond nodded with appreciation. "Thanks, Jacob. Now explain how we use this."

"We dial SG-2's location and toss the lo'cume through. It will give us an immediate reading for anything within close proximity to the gate."

"What sort of information does it read?" Sam asked, taking both devices from Teal'c.

"Everything," Jacob told her, "but most especially life signs for human, Jaffa, and Goa'uld."

"Won't Jaffa and Goa'uld read the same?" Jack asked.

Jacob shook his head. "We've modified it using a filter that can differentiate between immature and adult symbiotes, but not whether or not they're Goa'uld or Tok'ra. Unfortunately."

Jack smirked at him. "Still working on that, I'm guessing."

Jacob returned the smirk. "However, we have this," he added as Teal'c lifted a silver ball out of the bag. A Goa'uld flash grenade. "I believe we'll use this first."

Jack cleared his throat. "That'll take our people with it."

"I know, Jack," Jacob explained, and looked at Hammond for permission. "It's the safer bet, George. The first thing those Jaffa will do when they realize the prisoners are being rescued is kill them."

"Indeed," Teal'c said gravely.

"So this will ensure that we get to our people first."

Hammond nodded and looked over his shoulder, nodding at Sergeant Davis. "Dial it up, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir."

"So how did you find out that SG-2 had run into trouble?" Jacob asked, looking from Jack to Sam to Hammond.

"SG-2 dialed the gate and sent a signal," Sam said, "but staff weapon fire hit the iris and we heard Major Coburn through his IDC unit telling us to leave the iris up and that they were under heavy fire. No other messages came through."

The wormhole engaged and Jacob walked up the ramp and tossed the silver sphere through the event horizon. He waited a moment, then tossed the lo'cume through, too, and began to read the data on his pad as he descended the ramp.

"What've we got?" Jack asked.

"There are four humans, a Goa'uld or Tok'ra, and what appears to be a platoon of Jaffa," Selmak informed them. "They're in a semi-circle before the gate." He frowned, adding, "But those are the stationary readings. I'm getting Jaffa movement beyond the range of the grenade."

"Numbers?" Jack asked.

Jacob shook his head. "It's hard to say. I'm picking up only ten or twelve, but there could be a lot more beyond the range of the lo'cume."

Jack gave Hammond a pleading look. "We have to risk it, sir."

After a glance at Jacob, Hammond nodded.

"George, I'd like to go with them," Jacob said.

Hammond shook his head. "I can't allow that, Jacob. We can't afford to lose you."

Reluctantly, Jacob followed Hammond out of the gateroom as they made their way to the control room.

In the meantime, Jack took immediate charge. "Listen up!" he said, standing at the end of the ramp, his eyes on SG units 3, 6, and 12. "SG-3 and 6, go left. SG-12, to the right, with us. Daniel, we'll give you cover while you get to the DHD."

Jack moved up the ramp, P-90 at the ready, just as the iris opened. "Let's move out!"

 

**. . .**

 

Upon exiting the wormhole, Daniel moved right with his team and SG-12 and as he headed for the DHD ten yards away, he nearly stepped on Jason's second-in-command. Captain Wagner and the rest of SG-2 lay sprawled just beyond the stargate platform, hands bound behind them. Daniel glanced at Jason as he passed him, trying not to show preference, but it was impossible not to feel it. He had a hell of a gash on the side of his head and his teammates didn't look any better. But they were alive.

Sam located the Tok'ra operative, named Seshat, and as the other SG teams quickly dispatched the few conscious Jaffa that were trying to beat a retreat, Daniel began dialing the gate.

"We should hurry, O'Neill," Teal'c called out as he hoisted Jason over his shoulder.

"Ya think?" Jack asked just as SG-12 gathered up the remaining members of SG-2.

The stargate activated and Daniel sent the signal, and in groups of three and four, the rescue unit stepped through the gate just as more Jaffa appeared over the hilly rise behind them.

Daniel and Sam were the last ones through the gate and they yelled in unison to close the iris. Staff blasts hit the stargate's protective shield soon after and thirty seconds later, it shut down.

Slightly winded, Jack looked up into the control room and gave Hammond the thumbs-up.

"Well done, people," Hammond said with a smile. "Debriefing in one hour."

Janet and her corpsmen had been standing by and Teal'c gently laid Jason on a gurney with SG-12 following his lead. Two corpsmen took Seshat from one of the members of SG-3 and pretty soon, things were calming down just a little.

Daniel, however, was far from calm and though he didn't show it much, Janet could tell. "It looks like it'll be nothing more than a concussion, Daniel," she assured him as she and her staff wheeled the unconscious men out of the gateroom.

Daniel wanted nothing more than to follow them and be at Jason's side the entire time, but he knew he couldn't. Jack came up beside him and slapped him reassuringly on the shoulder and Daniel offered up a wan smile.

"He'll be fine," Jack said, feeling like it was true. It had been the easiest rescue on record.

"I know he will," Daniel said, but he didn't feel that confident. It scared the hell out of him to see Jason unconscious like that. It was one thing to know about the risks of the job and accept them but it was quite another when those risks involved people you cared about. Daniel had had plenty of scares with Jack, Sam, and Teal'c, and those were bad enough. Jason was entirely different. For the first time since committing to a relationship with him, Daniel started to wonder if they'd made a mistake.

 

**. . .**

 

The debrief had been thankfully short and the post-mission check-up equally so, just like the rescue. Unfortunately, not everything went as smoothly. Because of SG-2's compromise, as well as Seshat's, they were put on 24-hour medical watch because the Tok'ra's zatarc machine was currently being reprogrammed and wouldn't be available until early the next day. Jack found that extremely ironic. He leaned against the doorway leading into the ward where Jason was assigned a bed and waited as Daniel checked on his lover.

"Check back in a few hours, Daniel. He should be awake by then."

Daniel wanted to ask, "And if he's not awake?" but knew the answer. "I'll be back then," he said. Catching sight of Jack, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed out of the ward. Jack joined him, matching his stride. "He's going to be under watch for a while."

"Only till the zatarc detector gets here in the morning. Jacob has made sure we're getting the use of it right away."

"Only because of Seshat," Daniel said sourly.

"Hey," Jack said, taking him to one side of the corridor. "Not just because of him, but because SG-2 risked their lives getting him out of there. The Tok'ra may be a pain in the ass sometimes but they also know when to return the favor."

"That's a pretty big damn favor," Daniel said, jogging his brows.

"And we'll milk that for all it's worth, trust me," Jack replied, showing Daniel a smile in hopes that it would make him lighten up. Daniel didn't smile back. "He'll be fine, Daniel."

Daniel only nodded as he looked back over his shoulder in the direction of the infirmary. "I know."

"C'mon," Jack said, starting back down the hall, waiting until Daniel joined him.

"Where?"

"Mess Hall. Carter and Teal'c are heading there soon. It's dinnertime."

"I'm not all that hungry, Jack."

"Then come keep me company. If I sit through another one of Teal'c's gargantuan meals, I'll end up going on the diet for him."

Daniel wasn't in the mood, but he agreed, and as he sat through dinner, listening to Sam and Teal'c reassure him too, he started to feel a bit better.

 

**. . .**

 

In his office, Daniel kept looking at his watch and when three hours had passed since the last time he'd been in the infirmary, he made his way there. His heart was filled with anticipation and excitement, hoping to hear Jason complain about being stuck in bed, how bored he was, and why hadn't Daniel come to see him sooner.

But when Daniel turned into the doorway of the ward, he halted in surprise. Jason was awake and smiling... and talking to Major Pierce of SG-12. Jealousy rose to the surface. Pierce was Jason's ex. Why was he there? How _long_ had he been there? Daniel knew his feelings were irrational, that his insecurity held no basis, but Jason looked too pleased for his comfort. The loving friendship Jason maintained with Pierce looked a lot more than that. Daniel knew that they'd broken up because of the job, and he didn't think it _likely_ that they'd get back together, but there was still that nagging doubt. Combined with the jealousy he was feeling, Daniel's mood was darkening.

What made it worse was Pierce touching Jason's shoulder and their clasping of hands. The looks they exchanged made Daniel feel infinitely worse and he backed away and left, walking very fast. Before he knew it, he was back in his office, closing the door. There was no way he could see Jason right now, not in this completely unacceptable state of mind.

 

**. . .**

 

Jack knew something was off when he rounded the corner to Daniel's office and met a closed door. It meant he wasn't in the infirmary visiting a certain someone so something was most definitely off. Sliding his key card through the port, he entered cautiously, the door sliding shut behind him. Daniel was sitting behind his desk, fiddling with a pen, and doing nothing but staring off into space.

Jack hadn't seen Daniel this distracted since that first year after Shau're's abduction. Most of the time, he'd been unusually focused, but there'd been times when he'd just stop working and stare off into space, caught up in grief. Given that it was nearly 9 p.m., there was no reason to work, but Daniel usually did _something_ while in his office, or he went home. And right now, there wasn't a reason for him to go home.

Jack sighed and took the chair next to the desk, waiting for Daniel to tell him leave, but there was nothing; in fact, Daniel seemed to be ignoring him. Jack stretched his legs out and crossed his hands over his stomach, settling in, and when Daniel looked over, as Jack had hoped, he had a puzzled but gloomy look on his face. Still, he said nothing so Jack simply stared back. Waiting.

And waiting.

It was nearly ten minutes later when Daniel finally spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be home?"

Jack shrugged. "I could be, but I wanted to make sure the Tok'ra got that infernal machine here in the morning. Was planning on crashing in my quarters." He paused, then sighed with impatience. Daniel could be such an ass sometimes. "Why the hell aren't you down in the infirmary? Fraiser said you haven't been there since they brought Jason in."

Daniel linked his hands together over his stomach and sighed, staring at the screensaver on his monitor. "I..." he began, then suddenly got up and rounded his desk.

Jack sat up and looked over his shoulder, watching him pick up books off his lap table and put them on the shelf. Rolling his eyes, he got up and walked over, taking one of the books out of Daniel's hands. Daniel glanced at him before moving away and grabbing a dustcloth. "Would you stop that and talk to me," Jack said, grabbing the cloth.

Daniel threw him a dirty look as he snatched the cloth back with considerable force. "Since when are you all Mr. Sensitive?"

Jack stared at him, his anger rising, and ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Why are you picking a fight?"

Daniel started to answer but suddenly thought better of it. He wanted to open up but just the idea of sharing his feelings about Jason with Jack wasn't something he wanted to do. It was tantamount to rubbing his face in shit. We can't have a relationship but I'll gladly talk to you about the guy I'm seeing? No way. "I don't want to fight with you, Jack."

"Then tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm... not up to talking about it so be satisfied with that answer, okay? You expect me to do the same when you're in a pissy mood, so please extend me the same courtesy."

There was no way that little tactic was going to get Daniel off the hook, Jack thought. "Why haven't you been down to see Jason? If you're worried that he's not going to be fine, Daniel, stop worrying. He's just got a bump and he'll be cleared tomorrow."

"I know," Daniel said, absently wiping the table. "I'm happy for him."

Jack frowned deeply, because those words meant Daniel was upset about something. "What happened?"

Daniel looked up. "Nothing."

"Bullshit. What happened?" When Daniel didn't reply, Jack warned him. "I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me."

Daniel ground his jaw, stomping on the urge to hit him. "Are you going to follow me to my quarters, too?"

"Planning on sleeping here tonight then?" Jack asked, feeling a partial victory. Daniel wouldn't see Jason, but he wasn't leaving the mountain, either. So whatever was going on probably had a lot to do with him.

Daniel hesitated, feeling caught. "I'm too tired to drive."

Jack gave him the "bullshit" look without saying it. "Out of all the times you pick to be stubborn, does it have to be now?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Daniel, he's not going anywhere. Go see him."

"I did."

"Fraiser said that he hasn't seen you." Jack paused purposely before adding, "He's worried."

"You saw him?" Daniel asked, torn between concern for Jason and resentment at Jack's interference.

Jack was caught and knew it showed. "No, but if I were in his shoes, that's what I'd be feeling."

Daniel snorted with disbelief. "Yeah, right."

Jack ignored that. "If you saw him, she'd have said so. So what happened? Did you start to go and chicken out?"

"No!" Daniel answered with a scowl. "I just..." He ground his jaw again, contemplating hitting him. Or taping his mouth shut. However, the idea of touching him dredged up feelings he'd rather not deal with on top of everything else. "I went down there."

"But?" Jack coaxed, growing more impatient.

"But he was busy talking to someone else," Daniel blurted out and the look of surprise on Jack's face had him walking away.

"Someone else like Fraiser or someone else like Major Pierce?" Jack asked, getting an idea what was wrong.

Daniel glowered at him and moved behind his desk, staring at the bookshelf.

And there it was. Daniel was feeling possessive. Would wonders never cease. " _You're_ talking to someone else," he said quietly.

"Not the same," Daniel said, closing his eyes.

"Isn't it?" Jack asked as he walked around the desk and stood behind him. He knew he was too close, knew he was invading Daniel's space, but that's what it took to get him to talk.

"You're not my ex," Daniel ground out.

"No," Jack sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But Pierce is _Jason's_ ex. And the operative word there is 'ex.'"

Daniel turned around, shocked to learn that Jack knew about Jason and Pierce, but just as shocked to find Jack _that_ close. He took a step back, hitting the bookcase, but he had no intention of telling Jack to step away. It wasn't like he was threatened or anything. "How did you know they were...?"

Jack only grinned. "I guessed. I'm not as stupid as some people think."

"Or as you want them to think," Daniel scowled. "I hate it when you do that."

Jack knew he was starting to sidestep and quickly put a stop to it. "Jealousy isn't warranted here, you know."

"I don't feel jealousy, Jack. I'm not some controlling, insecure shit. I love Jason and I trust him."

"Yes, you do, but it's not true at the moment, is it?"

Daniel looked down--and unfortunately, it was at Jack's belt. Looking back up, he said, "No. I don't know why, either. I know there's no threat but it's not stopping me from reacting like a freak."

Jack sighed. "Listen, I'm not the world's authority on jealousy-free relationships, but I think there's something you're not considering here."

Daniel blinked rapidly at him. "What?"

"You haven't been in a relationship for a while. You're out of practice." Daniel looked dubious so Jack added, "Have you ever had a relationship with someone whose life was on the line nearly every day?"

Daniel sighed, wondering what the point was. "No."

"I have."

Daniel stared at him. "Really?"

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly. "We're not changing the subject. I mentioned I have because I think I have an idea what you're feeling. I don't think it's jealousy, I think it's possessiveness. You want him all to yourself." Daniel rolled his eyes and tried to walk away but Jack grabbed his arm and refused to let him.

"Jack, let go," Daniel warned.

"When he's hurt, you want to be the one to be there for him, to look after him and protect him. And now you're mad because someone else took that from you."

Daniel felt the wall inside come down as he stared at him and took in Jack's words. Was he talking about the two of them? Jack certainly acted like a bear with a sore ass every time he was injured, and most especially when he refused his help. The only flaw in that theory was that they didn't have a relationship, not an intimate one anyway. "Maybe," he said stubbornly.

Again, Jack rolled his eyes. "How long have you been together?"

"You know how long."

"And when's the last time you two had some time alone?"

Daniel reddened at the intimacy of the question, especially since it came from the man he still loved--from the man who was standing less than a foot away from him. "I don't see how that's your business."

"I think you need the tactile reassurance."

Daniel was taken completely by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Absence does _not_ make the heart grow fonder, it makes the heart sick. Whoever coined that stupid term should be shot."

"Your point?" Daniel asked, feeling like the conversation had taken a turn for the surreal.

"I think you're feeling vulnerable because you haven't been able to have some time alone. I actually get that, since I was like that with Sara. It's what broke us up."

Daniel remembered thinking something similar just that morning. Friends-with-benefits wasn't what he wanted. "Okay, I see what you mean."

"Then why are you here wallowing instead of being with him in the infirmary?"

Daniel closed his eyes, wishing Jack would move away. His feelings were quickly becoming conflicted, because here was Jack, sharing with him, giving out advice, and generally making Daniel more attracted to him by the moment. He was, in essence, acting like Jason. Why, oh why, did the two of them have to be so irritatingly alike? "Jack?" he said, giving in to the threatened emotion.

"What?"

"Move away."

He said it without anger and Jack didn't quite know why he didn't stop himself, but he leaned just a bit closer. "You love him, right?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"And I know he loves you." Jack knew he should move away, but again, something was telling him not to. Perhaps it was Daniel's dilated pupils. "Things will work out. You'll see."

Daniel closed his eyes, wishing Jack didn't smell so goddamn good. "I assume you're still talking about me and Jason," he purposely said.

That stung just a bit, but Jack could handle it. "Partly," he said, then he slowly, carefully, wrapped his arms around Daniel's body, getting off on Daniel's sharp intake of breath and the way he didn't stiffen with rejection. He brushed his lips just barely over his, whispering, "Push me away."

Heart hammering, Daniel whispered, "I can't," and froze, unable to move but unable to push Jack away. Willing Jack to take the next step, he damn near said it aloud before he suddenly, unerringly, brought their lips together. Parting his lips, he invited Jack's tongue to meet his own and groaned when they touched. His dick began to swell and because of that, he could feel Jack's begin to sit up at attention. They were crossing a line now, straying into territory where Daniel had been wanting to trespass for a while. But he thought about Jason, and their discussion about Jack, and he gently pushed Jack away. "This isn't a good idea."

Jack took a deep breath and stepped back just a bit. "Probably."

Daniel, however, gave him a very significant look as he added, "Not without Jason." It was then that he finally smiled, but because the look on Jack's face was priceless.

"What?" Jack asked, thoroughly confused.

"We talked about you, or rather, my feelings about you. Jason was under the misguided notion that because I loved you first, he was just a stand-in."

Jack didn't know whether to smile or not. "What're you trying to say?"

Daniel hesitated, but he'd already started this track so he'd better explain. "We talked about what might happen when you and I were back on track. Or more specifically, what I wanted to happen."

"And?" Jack asked, still confused and taking another step back. Where was Daniel going with this? he asked himself.

"Jason's attracted to you, you know."

Jack blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You couldn't tell?" Daniel asked, his tone teasing.

Jack frowned, even more confused. "When you feel like making sense..."

Daniel cleared his throat, suddenly deciding that now perhaps was not a good idea. "Nothing, never mind--"

"Oh, no you don't, Daniel. Get on with it."

"Have you ever considered..." Daniel began, pausing again because Jack had that guarded look on his face. "Having more than one relationship?"

Jack stared back at him, then backed up a step and sat down on the edge of his desk. "You're serious, aren't you?" he asked.

Daniel sighed, wishing he could take back this entire conversation. "Yeah, but it's a stupid idea, so just forget I--"

"No," Jack said, waving a hand at him. "Don't do that. It's not stupid, Daniel. It's just... unusual."

"Not unheard of."

"What, a threesome? No, not unheard of, but it's not common."

"Actually, it's more common than you think. And it's called polyamory."

"Is it really?" Jack was a bit surprised, but then, they had a name for everything. At least this one didn't sound bad. Still, he couldn't comprehend the idea of an open relationship, never mind absorb the news that Daniel was suggesting it. "How's that work, anyway?"

Daniel didn't like the look on Jack's face, and he scolded himself for thinking he'd be receptive. "Obviously the idea isn't such a big hit. How about we just forget I said anything."

Jack lifted his chin and regarded him for a long moment. On the one hand, Daniel was trusting him again, and so much so, he was bringing up the idea of a relationship. Jack liked the sound of that, but he wasn't too sure about that other thing. His track record in normal relationships wasn't great so he wasn't altogether sure he could manage Daniel's notion without fucking it up. On the other hand, he was considering a relationship, so wasn't he halfway there? "Let me think about this for a while, okay?"

Daniel stared back at him, eyes widening. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "There's no time limit. I hadn't really thought of asking you about it, not until you... kissed me."

Jack grinned. "And you kissed me back."

Daniel cleared his throat, nodding. "Which then made me think about Jason, so I needed to clear the air, tell you about my wanting you both and, I mean, it just sort of snowball...ed." Jack was still grinning at him and in such a way that made Daniel blush. "What?"

"You always want to have your cake and eat it, too, don'tcha?"

" _What_?" Daniel asked, startled.

Jack shook his head. "You always jump in with both feet, wanting everything you can get, like a kid in a candy store."

"I do not," Daniel argued.

"Yes you do."

"I do not. I see all the avenues and I want to take advantage of the ones that will..." Benefit him most. "Oh shut up."

Jack grinned and stood up. "I'm gonna go check in with Walter, see if he's heard anything through interstellar gate news." He headed for the door and when he looked over his shoulder, Daniel was smiling a little. That was definitely an improvement on the man he'd come to see not long before. Now all he had to do was go reassure a black-haired man and see if he could plan a reunion before morning.

 

**. . .**

 

Jack entered the ward and looked across the room where Jason's bed was stationed; sitting beside him was Major Pierce. Jack could suddenly relate to Daniel's reaction in seeing Pierce. The two of them looked cozy--well, cozy enough given the guards nearby. As Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed over, he wondered what the hell Pierce was still doing there. By his estimation, the man had been there for over an hour.

When he was close enough to draw attention, Pierce got up from his chair. "Pierce," Jack greeted, and nodded at Jason. "Would you excuse us? I need to speak with Major Coburn alone."

"Yes, sir," Pierce said. "I'll look in on ya, later, Jason."

"Thanks, Aaron. I'll be in my quarters until I get cleared."

Jason watched with surprise as Jack gestured at the guards to stand at the entrance to the ward. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope, just don't want this conversation overheard, if you get my meaning." Jack surprised him again by nudging his legs over and sitting on the bed. "When are you getting assigned to your quarters?"

"Probably in an hour or so. I was supposed to be there already but Janet's staff has been kinda busy."

Jack got an idea and rose to his feet, gesturing that Jason, still in uniform minus the jacket, rise too. "I'll take you there."

Jason regarded him suspiciously, but decided that if anyone could get away with releasing him to his quarters without medical supervision, it'd be Jack or the General. "Fine by me," he said, relieved. His quarters didn't have much but they had books and a better bed.

As they walked down the corridor, two SFs following behind, Jason said, "Thanks for the rescue, sir."

"You're welcome, Major, but you know we'd have done it for anyone."

"Thanks anyway."

"Say thanks to Jacob Carter and Selmak when you can. It was their fancy toys that got you out of there."

"And gave me a headache to add to the bruises?"

"Ya gotta love those flash grenades."

"Really?" Jason asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Not wanting the guards to hear what they shouldn't, Jason didn't ask about Daniel even though that was one of the biggest things pressing on his mind. Instead, he briefly discussed his mission to round up the Tok'ra spy. By the time they reached his quarters on Level 25, he was fully prepared for Jack to leave him with the SFs outside.

"Thanks for springing me, sir," he said, sliding the key card through the port.

"Not a problem, but I wasn't kidding about needing a word with you." Jack gestured inside Jason's quarters. "Do you mind?"

Bewildered, Jason walked in first and let Jack shut the door. Setting his card on the nightstand, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and relaxed his formal stance. "How's Daniel?"

Jack gave him a pained look. "He's... in a bit of a snit, right now. It's why he hasn't come down to see you. Or rather, why he didn't stay when he came earlier."

"What?" Jason asked, alarmed. "What happened?"

Jack grinned. "Pierce was with you."

Jason was confused. "So?"

" _Pierce_ was with you," Jack repeated. "And the two of you looked a bit too friendly."

Jason's confusion mounted. " _Friendly_? We were in the ward with guards posted."

Jack shrugged, acknowledging that. "I know."

Jason wasn't sure what was going on but Jack's expression seemed to be telling him something. And then it hit him. Daniel was jealous. The idea of it was so ludicrous, he wondered if Jack were pulling his leg. Staring back, incredulous, he asked, "You're yanking my chain, right?"

Jack shook his head slowly, amused and a bit reassured that Jason thought better of Daniel than Daniel apparently did. "And he's embarrassed, ashamed, and not going to see you until he's over it."

"But..." Jason began, then paused, shaking his head. It made no sense. "I don't get it. He's not the jealous type so this has to be about something else."

"What usually causes jealousy?" Jack asked.

"He's not insecure," Jason said, shaking his head again.

"No, I meant the other thing." He paused for effect, and then clarified. " _Possessiveness_."

Jason laughed and sat down on the edge of his bed, forearms resting on his knees. "Oh man," he said, running his hands through his hair. Jealousy was one thing but possessiveness? Yeah, Jason could see Daniel being very possessive since it wasn't that far from his normal protective nature. He felt honored and pleased, good or bad, because his own insecurity about Daniel's feelings for Jack still kept him somewhat guarded. "Is he okay, otherwise?" he asked, looking up at Jack.

Jack took the chair out from the table next to the bed and sat down in front of him. "About everything else, yeah."

When he then cleared his throat a few times, Jason knew something else was up, and the real reason for the visit. It couldn't have been about explaining why Daniel hadn't seen him. "What's on your mind, Jack?"

"We talked," Jack said, hoping Jason wouldn't react badly after he said what he had to say--mostly about that kiss. Maybe Daniel should be the one to tell him, but Jack needed to talk to Jason privately first. Just in case the fallout wasn't pretty. Jack had pushed the issue, pushed Daniel into talking, pushed him into... well, the kiss was mutual but the moves were his.

"And?" Jason asked, getting impatient.

"About the poly-whatsit... thing."

Jason's eyes grew round as he sat straight up. The first thing he felt was dumped, but Jack had said 'poly' so being dumped wasn't the case. So what was? Jack didn't look put off by the idea but he didn't look too thrilled by it, either. He sort of looked... confused. But then Jason didn't know him well enough to judge what he was feeling, or whether or not he was being cagey. "And you want my input?" Jack made a face and got up, beginning to pace. Jason turned to watch him, realizing that what Jack was feeling, or appearing to feel, was nervousness.

"Yeah," Jack laughed. "It's... odd, this... thing."

Jason jogged his brows, agreeing. "I can see where he's coming from."

"And isn't it just like him to want to compromise on something like this," Jack said, hands gesturing between them. He stopped pacing and turned to Jason, biting at his lip. "I mean, I don't know what he expects us to do."

Jason laughed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Say yes."

Jack frowned at him, annoyed. "Well obviously."

Jason sighed and looked away from him, staring down at his hands as he absently picked at a nail. "Frankly, I'm okay with the idea."

Jack regarded him, slightly surprised by the admittance, and cautiously looked at him in a different way; a sexual way. There were feelings there, but he wasn't ready to address them, so instead, he put it aside and said, "I need to tell you what happened while we were talking."

Jason looked up sharply. The tone and the words "what happened" sent warm, and not altogether pleasant, shivers through him. "Okay, tell me."

"I kissed him," Jack said carefully. "Right there in his office."

Jason frowned and looked away, wondering what had compelled Jack to do that. A second later, he realized it didn't matter. Daniel had said relationship and Jack's brain had gone south. It was only a matter of time when this would happen anyway so he could hardly feel betrayed. The fact that it happened here instead of at home really didn't make _much_ of a difference, except that sex might have followed had they been at Daniel's. Funnily enough, the thought didn't really bother him. In fact, the more he thought about the two of them together, the more it made sense. The only problem was his fear of getting dumped, and therein lay the butterflies of insecurity.

"You're not saying anything," Jack said, sitting back down and resting his forearms on his knees, just like Jason.

Jason looked up and shrugged. "I'm... fine with it." Jack clearly didn't believe him. "I think you should know that I don't really have a problem with your being in a relationship with him. He's wanted you for a long time, you know. That kiss was inevitable, although I'm surprised he let it happen in his office."

Jack threw him a sheepish grin. "I wasn't exactly subtle. We were talking about you and then we were talking about me and I suddenly..."

Jason grinned knowingly. "Had to kiss him?"

Jack smiled. "Know that one, do you?"

"It's what happened when I went into the locker room to change a few months back. The moment I thought about going to him, nothing could have stopped me."

Jack shook his head respectfully. "That was really ballsy."

Jason grinned back. "Like that kiss in his office."

Jack shrugged, and out of nowhere asked, "Mind if I asked what Pierce wanted?"

Jason couldn't help feeling that Jack was being protective of Daniel, but part of him wanted that to be for his benefit as well. Plus the look on his face said that somehow, Jack knew about them. But just in case Jason was reading him wrong, he said, "We're just friends."

"And he's your ex," Jack added.

Jason sighed. "How'd you know that?"

"It was an easy guess given Daniel's reaction to seeing him. He wouldn't react like he did if one of your teammates had been visiting."

Jason pressed his lips together, seeing his point. With a sigh, he explained, "Aaron wanted to get back together."

Jack's brows went up and he barked out a short laugh. "So Daniel was accidentally justified."

"No," Jason disagreed. "Only if my answer was yes, and it wasn't. I care about Aaron but I don't want to get back together with him. Our relationship..." Jason made a face. "He's too closeted, even when we were together he was so goddamned self-loathing." With a sigh, he said, "That's what broke us up, despite what I'd told Daniel."

"Which was?"

"That he couldn't handle the secrecy. The real reason was that he couldn't handle being gay." Jason shrugged. "Fortunately, he's gotten over it and accepted who he is, but it's a case of too little, too late. I don't love him anymore, not in the way he'd like."

"He looked like he took it well."

"We're still friends, as we always will be," Jason said, shrugging, "but honestly, I think he asked because he's lonely and I'm convenient and a safer choice." He then grinned at Jack, understanding the reasons for the slight subject change away from the kiss, but that still didn't get him off the hook. "So, why'd you tell me about the kiss?"

Jack grimaced with embarrassment. "Because despite Daniel's idea about an open relationship--"

"Polyamorous, Jack."

"Whatever. Same thing."

"No, open implies that there's no commitment. Poly relationships require them, just like monogamous relationships do. The only difference is that there are three or more people."

"Or more?" Jack asked, surprised. "What, like a harem?"

Jason laughed. "You're thinking like a straight one-woman man, Jack."

"Well, explain it to me then."

Jason shook his head. "Oh no, you finish your explanation first. And then we'll discuss the poly, but with Daniel. No matter what I say about poly, and there are many variations of it, you and I don't know exactly what Daniel's intentions are."

Jack jogged his brows, giving Jason that point. "Okay, agreed. As for what I was saying, it felt like a betrayal, kissing him. On you. And whether it's his job to tell you about it or not, I figured that since I was the one who practically cornered him into it--"

"You didn't," Jason briefly interrupted.

"--then I should be the one to tell you. And apologize."

Jason stared at him, a little annoyed. "Apologize for kissing him or for thinking you betrayed me with him?"

"For betraying you," Jack answered adamantly. "I'll be honest. I'm not sorry I kissed him."

Jason gave him an understanding grin. "I'd call you a liar if you said you were." When Jack gave him a funny look, Jason added, "In other words, I completely understand how you feel. I'm not someone who pretends something doesn't exist when all evidence to the contrary says that it does."

Jack smiled in that lop-sided way. "You sound like Daniel."

"Really? I'll take that as a compliment."

Jack stared at him and sighed. He was coming to understand what Daniel loved in this man, despite the obvious traits, and got the impression that Jason was a very wise, old soul. "I'm astounded by the _lack_ of conflicting feelings here."

"Specify," Jason said, intrigued.

"Well, I'm wishing I could take you to Daniel. You two need to get things straightened out. But it'll have to wait till after the zatarc machine has cleared you."

"I know. I'm not allowed anywhere but here, the mess hall, and the infirmary." He waited but Jack didn't speak up immediately. "And the lack of conflict is?"

"The fact that I want to," Jack said, giving him a puzzled smile. "Anyone else would probably want to keep you two as far apart as they could, but I'm actually a grown up and don't like to play those stupid games."

Jason stared back at him, peering into those fascinatingly sexy brown eyes. "You're also not anyone else."

Jack suddenly smiled mischievously. "Are you flirting, Major Coburn?"

"Maybe, Colonel O'Neill."

"Should we tell Daniel?"

"Maybe later."

The two of them looked at each other for a couple of minutes, each thinking the talk had gone well and each thinking that there might be something to Daniel's request. Jack then sighed and got to his feet, looking down at Jason with the feeling that something was left undone. _When_ it occurred to him to kiss Jason, he wasn't sure, but without thinking or analyzing, he held out his hand, waiting for Jason to take it.

Jason stared at his hand as if it were a confusing puzzle. "What?" he asked, slowly reaching out and taking it.

"I think we should make things a little even," Jack said as he pulled Jason to his feet.

Jason knew what Jack meant and part of him felt that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, but his internal argument felt apart the moment Jack pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly all Jason could think about was how this really was a good idea. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as he looked back and forth between his eyes and his lips, waiting for Jack to change his mind. Jack also seemed to be doing the same thing, but neither one of them backed off. Closer and closer they came until suddenly, their lips met.

Jason leaned his body into Jack's as he closed his eyes, parted his lips, and sighed when their tongues met. He grabbed hold of Jack's hair and for some reason, he was surprised by how soft it was. Silver hair always looked so brittle, but Jack's was far from that.

The kiss went on, and on, and Jack changed angles, unwilling to stop. He was becoming more aroused by the second but sadly, he wasn't willing to go past that, not at the SGC and perhaps not for a long time. He had some thinking to do. Pulling back and releasing Jason from his arms, his fingers lingered in his until he let him go completely.

Jason stared back at him as he brushed his thumb pad over his lips. "Wow," he said, knowing it sounded silly, but it was all his brain could come up with.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, then cleared his throat and turned around, heading for the door. "I'll be back in the morning to take you to your exam. After that, you'll be able to see Daniel and get things straightened out."

Jason sighed, filled with an immeasurable satisfaction. "Thanks."

Jack couldn't tell if he was referring to Daniel or the kiss, but as he left his quarters, he felt so smug and happy about his visit that it really didn't matter.

 

 

Just after 7 a.m., Jacob's fellow Tok'ra, Malek, came through the gate with the zatarc device. Jack had Jason and his teammates in the isolation room not long after and as he stood by Hammond and Janet in the observation room, Jacob oversaw the exams. Within the hour, SG-2 was cleared. Since they were due to have downtime for three days, Jason's teammates went to the locker room to change and shower, but Jason wanted to go see Daniel first.

As Jason headed for the elevator, he found Jack following and gave him a puzzled smile. "Going my way, Colonel?"

"You could say that," Jack said enigmatically.

It was then that Jason noticed that Jack looked a bit tired. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Not really. Tossed and turned." Given the look on Jason's face, he elaborated. "Was thinking about Daniel's offer."

"Ah." Jason understood, since it was a big decision to make. "And?"

"I'm still thinking," Jack said with a smirk.

Jason nodded silently as they entered the elevator. He reached to push the Level 18 button but Jack intercepted him and pushed Level 25 instead.

"He's in his quarters."

Jason made a face. "He should have gone home. He hates those quarters."

"I know," Jack said, giving him a sarcastic look, "but you know why he stayed."

Jason looked away, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess."

The elevators opened on Level 25 and they both got out. Again, Jason was surprised and he gave Jack another puzzled look. "Are you escorting me or watching my six?"

Jack threw him an evil grin as his gaze flicked downward for a second. "I can do both. Especially when it's such a nice six."

Jason laughed with embarrassed surprise. "Okay," he said, and after a few silent seconds added, "Backatcha, by the way."

It was Jack's turn to laugh. "You need your eyes checked."

Jason shook his head as they reached Daniel's door. "My eyesight is just fine." He raised his hand to knock but Jack waved him off and held up his key card. There was a mischievous look on his face. "What?"

"I have an idea."

Jason looked at him warily. "I've heard about your ideas."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Jack slid the key card through the port and opened the door quietly. Putting a finger to his lips, he entered and stepped aside as Jason followed. Carefully closing the door, they both turned to find Daniel sound asleep. He lay on his back on top of the bedcovers, his face turned away from them. Both arms were up around his head, hugging either side of his pillow, and he was wearing nothing but short, form-fitting boxers.

Jason and Jack exchanged looks and sighed. As Jack crept toward the bed, Jason was still wary of what Jack's plan was and held his hands up, silently asking what the plan was.

Jack pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "Kneel down and kiss him."

Jason stared back, incredulous. "Are you serious?" he mouthed. Jack shrugged, a teasing grin spreading across his face. Jason rolled his eyes and he leaned forward, whispering into his ear, "Would you leave us alone, please?"

Jack was disappointed and considered arguing about it, but decided that wasn't a good idea. He knew he was intruding and after that advice to Daniel about being apart and frustrated, he was interfering, too. He gazed into Jason's dark eyes and gave him an accepting nod, then silently slipped out the door. The time to be with them both would be later on, perhaps that night if he could get in gear and come to a decision, so Jack headed back to the elevator, anticipating a beer and a home shower. He had some serious thinking to do.

Back in Daniel's room, Jason stood there, contemplating shedding his clothes and joining him in bed, but they needed to talk, so instead, he just gazed down and admired the way Daniel lay there, arms up beside his head, so relaxed, so... vulnerable. It wasn't a weakness of any kind. It was a reminder that Daniel could get hurt and in turn, he must've been worried sick when he'd heard the news about the mission fuck-up. It must've been that, Jason thought, which caused Daniel to overreact with Pierce.

Jason allowed himself to indulge in his lover's body, especially his torso. He had such a fine chest, such a sexy abdomen; the way the narrow line of auburn hair under his navel trailed down, becoming peach fuzz by the time it reached his pubic hair. Jason felt the urge to feel it against his lips and his dick agreed.

Sitting down next to him, hips touching, he took in the curve of his jaw and those full lips inviting a kiss. Placing his hands on either side him, he bent over and kissed him, keeping his eyes open. Sure enough, Daniel's flew open and Jason quickly whispered, "It's just me."

Daniel quickly got over the shock but the surprise was still quite fresh, and so much so that instead of asking how Jason was, he said, "How did you get in here?"

Jason grinned. "Nice to see you too."

Daniel put aside his curiosity as he laughed softly. "Yes," he said, and put his arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss much more passionate than the one that had awakened him.

Tongues met and tasted, wanting more, and with the smell and feel of him, Jason moaned and wrapped his arms under him as he pressed against him and kissed him back. When they broke apart, he let him go and sat back up. "And the answer to your question is Jack."

Daniel was momentarily confused. "Jack?"

"I just got done with the exam so he brought me here and let me in."

Despite the happiness of seeing Jason, Daniel felt annoyed. "He should have knocked."

Jason allowed that and shrugged. "I think he wanted to surprise you."

"He did."

"He wanted to stay but I asked him to go."

"He was here?" Daniel asked, pushing up on his elbows.

Jason gave him a tender smile. "Don't be too hard on him."

Daniel's frown changed back to one of confusion. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe that zatarc machine didn't clear you correctly."

Jason sighed, a tiny smile on his face. "I'm fine. So is Jack. And... we had a talk last night." He paused, trying to assess Daniel's mood, and rather than set him up in the sort of trap a control freak would set, he came clean. "He told me about the kiss." Daniel dropped onto his back and grimaced, shading his eyes, and Jason reached down and drew his hand away. "I'm not mad, Daniel."

Daniel sighed and gazed up at him admiringly, wondering how the hell he ever saw Jason as just a friend. He moved his hand over Jason's black t-shirt, tracing the curves of his pectorals before he reached up further to caress his face. The five o'clock stubble enhanced the curve and shape of his lips, making them all the more kissable. Jason turned his face into Daniel's palm, making him smile. When at last he threaded his fingers through the jet black hair, watching his dark brown eyes sparkle with love, he said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Jason answered, slightly puzzled that Daniel didn't seem to want to argue the point. Or perhaps he was just collecting his thoughts. He didn't really want to bring it up, but he knew he needed to because he knew Daniel would need to talk about it. "Jack also told me why you didn't come see me."

Daniel dropped his hand, shading his eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Jason said, once more removing his hand so he could look into those amazing blue eyes. "I'm actually flattered. It means you were worried."

Daniel didn't get it. "How the hell... you were flattered that I was worried? Of course I'd be worried, Jason. Did you think I wouldn't--"

"Sorry, sorry, that's not what I meant. I meant that the possessiveness was flattering. And I know that you were feeling that way because you didn't want to lose me, also flattering."

Daniel frowned, soft-punching him in the chest. "Why won't you believe that I love you?"

Jason took his hand and held it against him as he looked down with abject apology. "I'm sorry. I seem to be getting our signals crossed, don't I?"

Daniel suddenly closed his eyes and sighed, knowing exactly what the problem was. "I'm not a morning person, Jason. And I need my coffee."

"Apology accepted," Jason grinned. "And to clarify, the reason I'm flattered is because it's been a very long time since anyone felt possessive about me."

"Didn't Pierce feel that way once in a while?"

Jason shook his head. "Aaron spent most of our time together worrying about getting found out."

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Idiot." Jason grinned with even more appreciation and Daniel gave him an annoyed look for it. "Stop it."

Jason tried but failed. "Well."

Daniel chuckled briefly. "Well, I may feel possessive on occasion, just so you know."

"Good to know," Jason grinned. "As for that kiss, Daniel--"

"I wish Jack had left it to me to tell you."

"He was partly involved, Daniel. Maybe not with me, but given your idea about starting a poly relationship, I don't see how you can feel it's only your decision."

Daniel nodded, grimacing. "You have a point."

"I couldn't be mad about the kiss. Or surprised, for that matter. If I'd been in your position, I wouldn't have refused him, either." He cleared his throat then, showing a bit of a guilty expression.

"But?" Daniel asked.

"No 'but'. Thing is, after we talked, Jack decided that... it might be a good idea to make things even, so... he kissed me, too."

Daniel stared up at him, completely flabbergasted. Not because Jason had kissed him but because Jack had kissed Jason. That meant that his instinct had been correct, that Jack _would_ accept his invitation. The only question was when.

"You okay?" Jason asked, unsure.

Daniel blinked at him, realizing he'd not said anything. "Sorry. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just..."

"Surprised?" Jason asked, becoming a bit worried despite himself.

Daniel nodded. "But not in a bad way, Jason. I'm really not surprised you kissed him. I'm surprised he initiated it, not because I don't think Jack would be attracted to you but because he... thinks too much. Jack has to weigh and assess everything and most of the time, it's a good thing. He does it automatically when we're in the field and so much so that you'd think he'd anticipated almost every move."

Jason understood what he was getting at. "He's quick, I know. I tend to be the same way when I'm in the field."

"But when it comes to everything else in his life," Daniel went on. "He takes his time and thinks things through. It's annoying sometimes, even if I understand why he does it."

Jason did too because he was, as he said, the same way. "It's training and control. We know pretty much what to expect when we get into a firefight or meet a new race or culture. Back here..." He paused, giving Daniel a significant look. "Actions have consequences, both good and bad."

Daniel was a bit confused by that. "Are you speaking about us?"

Jason nodded. "The bad is accepting the risk and for career guys like us, that means we're putting our futures on the line."

Daniel understood that but he was still confused. "You never once acted like you were taking a risk." He then smiled knowingly. "Especially when coming on to me in the shower."

Jason grinned and brought his hand to his lips, kissing the palm. "That's because it wasn't spur of the moment. I'd been thinking about it for a long time. The only spontaneous decision I'd made that day was having this intense feeling when I walked into the locker room and deciding to act on it." He grew quite then, thinking about acting on another impulse, but he wanted to be at home, not here.

Daniel reached up again and stroked Jason's face. "I know I said it before but I'll say it again. I'm glad you did."

There was love in his eyes, but more than that, there was lust, and since Jason was already feeling it, he let go and got to his feet. "C'mon. Let's go home."

Daniel was in hearty agreement. As he quickly got dressed, he asked, "So what else did you and Jack talk about?"

Jason grinned, having an idea what Daniel's response would be. "Well, perhaps you know the real reason for his kissing me."

Daniel's trousers were halfway up when he paused. "What're you talking about? Why would I know?"

"Sorry, I said that wrong. What I meant was I think I know the real reason he kissed me and it wasn't the one he gave me."

"Which was?" Daniel asked, pulling up his pants.

"We talked about what you suggested, Daniel. About being in a poly relationship."

Daniel froze in place for a few long seconds as he cogitated the revelation, then slowly took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you both about it."

"I know, Daniel, but I figured it made sense for me and him to talk alone. I was hoping to give him something to think about."

"And?"

Jason shrugged, expecting Daniel's cautious response, but Jason knew he was literally on pins and needles. "You're willing, I'm willing, but he's still thinking about it."

Daniel's smile faded. "Dammit."

"Don't worry, Daniel. I also told him what you just said you wanted. That most of the answers he wants would have to wait till the three of us could talk."

Daniel lost his smile completely. "Yeah, and given his penchant for sticking with what he knows, that could take a while."

Suddenly moved by Daniel's disappointment, Jason went over to comfort him. He kissed him and awarded him with an impish smile. "He'll come around, Daniel. He's in love with you. He has no choice."

"We'll see, Jason. We'll see."

 

**. . .**

 

"You're gonna be wired for a long, long time," Jason warned as Daniel took a long drink from his large cup of espresso.

Daniel opened the front door of his house and stepped aside, shooting Jason a dirty look as he walked past and entered. "Trust me, you'll like me wired," he finally said, shutting the door.

"I already do," Jason said as he hung up his coat, then very deliberately opened the top button of his jeans.

Daniel caught him doing that just in time and froze, lips still wrapped around the latte cup. "Hmmmm," he said, putting the coffee down on the bureau. "Do you have something in mind or are you just teasing?"

Jason smiled as seductively as he knew how and began walking backwards down the hall, pulling off his shirt as he spoke. "I have some very specific things in mind. All of them involve a shower."

Daniel smiled and walked after him, toeing off his shoes and leaving them in the hall. "Need help?" he asked, quickly yanking off his shirt.

Jason snorted and winked at him. "It kinda requires your help."

"Kinda?" Daniel asked, working on his jeans.

Jason backed into the bathroom and shucked off his jeans and briefs, leaving them in a ball on the floor. He was already hard but not completely so. His dick was begging for Daniel's touch and bobbed as he turned away to start the shower. He inhaled sharply when hands caressed his thighs and ass and he turned around, pulling Daniel against him. "I love you," he whispered before kissing him. Stepping backward, into the shower, he held his hand out and Daniel eagerly took it, joining him under the hot spray. They kissed again and Jason backed Daniel against the tile as their hands sought out places to explore.

"Dammit," Daniel suddenly uttered as he realized that one thing was missing from the bathroom. "I forgot to replace the lube. Hold that thought," he said as he got out, dripping water everywhere.

"Hurry back," Jason said as he leaned against the wall and stroked himself, then called out, "Or I'll come without you."

"Don't you dare," Daniel called back as he went to the bedroom and retrieved the lube from the bedside table. Returning to the bathroom, Daniel paused as he shut the door, looking at Jason's wet, glistening body and the hand on his cock.

"Like what you see?" Jason asked seductively.

Daniel stepped back inside the shower, handed Jason the lube before he dropped to his knees and pushed Jason's hand away. "Mine," he murmured before taking his cock into his mouth.

"Oh man, I missed your touch," Jason said as he closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through Daniel's hair, body jerking from the pleasure induced by every lick, suck, and stroke. When Daniel took his balls into his mouth and began to finger his ass, teasing him, Jason decided that was enough. Gently pulling his hand away, he pulled Daniel to his feet and kissed him fiercely. "I want you," he said between kisses.

"Turn around," Daniel said, guiding him as Jason faced the wall. "I've missed you, too," he said, then rubbed against him like a cat marking its territory. "So much." He kissed his way down his back, nipping along the contours of his muscles, and he eased his butt cheeks apart. Leaning in, he teased his tongue over the puckered entrance, causing Jason to moan with encouragement, and worked him into a state of desperate need. Fishing for the lube on the floor of the tub, he squirted the substance on his fingers and began to massage his opening.

Jason panted, pressing his cheek against the tile, and when Daniel's fingers entered him, he moaned again, louder. "Daniel, I need you."

"Open your legs," Daniel demanded huskily, and after Jason complied, he reached around to stroke his erection, his thumb moving up to rub circles over the head. He lovingly prepared his lover, delighting in the way he made him feel. A minute or so later, he was feeling as amped up as Jason was but he wanted more.

"Daniel, I need you now," Jason managed as Daniel's fingers worked slowly inside him.

"You want it bad, don't you?" Daniel teased as his tongue ran over a firm ass cheek.

"Yes, yes, now, dammit."

"Suffer," came Daniel's reply as he continued to fuck him with his fingers.

Jason tried to thrust but didn't know which direction to go as Daniel's fingers and hand did their work...winding him up further. When his prostate was brushed, he tensed and pushed Daniel's fingers away from him. "Now, dammit."

Daniel smiled and stroked his own cock, using what was left of the lube on his fingers to prep himself. Rising to his feet, he rubbed his body against him as he positioned his cock, and when he pushed inside, Jason let out a loud satisfied groan.

"Yes, god, yes," Jason said, not paying any attention to what he said. He was only tuned into his senses. The musk of Daniel was intoxicating and as he thrust in slow, short strokes, skimming across his prostate, Jason closed his eyes and wallowed in it. "So good, Daniel."

Rocking against him in a smooth, easy rhythm, Daniel had to concentrate not to speed up or go too hard. He knew Jason would come if he did that and he felt so glorious, so hot, that he didn't want it to end. He could hold back for a while, but not too long. "Stroke yourself for me," he whispered against his ear.

"I'll come in five minutes if I do that," Jason responded, but his hand moved down there anyway, wrapping around his cock and pulling in a slightly faster rhythm than Daniel's.

Daniel wrapped his arms around him, hands gripping his pecs and tweaking his nipples, and after eliciting a moan from his lover, he asked, "You want more?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes. God, I love you."

"I love you, too, Jace," Daniel whispered against his neck. "You feel so good." His breathing was quickly becoming harsh and trembling and Daniel knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Pinching his nipples and biting onto his shoulder, he quickened his pace, slapping loudly against Jason's ass.

"Oh god," Jason gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he jerked himself off even faster. "Harder," he requested, and when Daniel complied, it was all Jason needed. With a broken gasp, he came hard, spilling onto his fingers and shooting against the tiles. As his body spasmed and shuddered, Daniel tightened his hold and thrust rapidly until his climax exploded out of him. He held him tightly and eased out, spurting come down between his lover's cheeks, and Jason moaned and rubbed back against him as he covered Daniel's arms with his own. "I love you."

"I love you back," Daniel whispered. He reached up and took Jason's chin, turning his face toward him, and kissed him slowly. The water from the showerhead beaded down, moistening their faces, and Daniel licked up droplets from Jason's lips. "That was worth waiting for, although we're not done yet."

Jason smiled and turned around, putting his arms around him. "Let's clean before the hot water goes."

"Good idea," Daniel said, looking around the shower before offering up a smile. "I was thinking."

Jason knew that tone. "Uh oh."

"I'm definitely gonna need to renovate if we ever want to have a threesome shower."

Jason chuckled and dropped his forehead onto Daniel's shoulder. "Always thinking ahead. Or is that _with_ your head."

Daniel smacked him on the hip. "Watch it or I'll punish you."

Jason smiled broadly. "Does that include tying me down?"

Daniel chuckled, shaking his head. "How can I punish you if you're going to like it?"

Jason jogged his brows. "Consider it a challenge."

Daniel leaned in and bit along his chin. "Any other punishments you think I should inflict?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Jason answered as he possessed his mouth.

 

**. . .**

 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes to soft streams of sunlight over his hair and face. For a second, he thought he'd overslept and began to panic, but then his brain began to wake a little more and he remembered. It was still day. He looked over at the clock and found it was only 4:30 pm. When he turned to look at Jason, he found he wasn't there. Then he smelled it. Food. Specifically, bacon. And coffee, on the nightstand. Pushing up on his elbows, he took the mug and sipped. A few moments later, Jason walked in, wearing nothing but his jeans, carrying a dinner plate.

Daniel smiled. "What've you been up to?"

"BLTs," Jason explained as he set the plate on the bed, showing four sandwiches, and leaned over to kiss him.

Afterward, Daniel lay back, crossing his arms behind his head. "I can get used to this." He deliberately moved his body in a sensual way and Jason smirked at him and picked up the plate.

"I can take my sandwiches elsewhere."

"Oh no you don't," Daniel said, reaching for one as Jason laughed.

"Have a nice nap?" Jason asked.

Daniel nodded with a mouthful. "You're the best damn sleeping pill. They should market you."

Jason sniggered. "I think that's called prostitution but I could be wrong." Daniel laughed in return and started to say something smart-assed, but Jason leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss. "And ya know, that's not a bad idea for role play." He paused, then grinned wickedly. "I hope Jack likes the kinky stuff."

Daniel recognized that devious smile as he looked over the edge of his coffee mug. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"I don't remember," Jason teased, and Daniel put down his sandwich and pinned him to the mattress like a predator with its prey. "Oh yeah," Jason laughed, feeling hot all over. "I do remember hearing it once or twice."

 

 

TBC in Visits 7


End file.
